


of spaceships and ugly aliens

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Soft Chloe Decker, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: for the: "watching tv/movies together" non-sexual intimacy prompts.chloe is tired of watching bones again and again and lucifer has never seen star wars. enjoy!





	of spaceships and ugly aliens

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again because inspiration strikes when you least expect it! hope you enjoy and let me know in the comments if you liked this, also, english isn't my native language and i have no beta so forgive any mistakes. anyway, thank you for reading!

"No, change it back, that's boring" Lucifer whined as tried to take back the remote and change the channel, Chloe tried to stop him from taking it, wanting to watch a cooking show instead of another marathon of Bones. 

"No, Lucifer, we've been watching this all day" She shot back, trying to make him understand why watching the same show all day didn't make sense.

"You're missing the point of binge watching" She watched him cross him arms and make a slight pout, Chloe sighed in annoyance, the devil behaved oddly like a child sometimes. 

"Yeah? And what's the point of binge watching, according to you?" She inquired, watching his brows furrow in surprise at her question.

"Well, you get to watch the whole thing in one sitting, the excitement, the angst, the fun and the need for answers, what's the point of waiting if you can have it all in one?" He finally answered, making an actual point, it did sound better, not having to wait each weak for a new episode, but it did took a bit of the surprise out.

"Alright, but let's watch another thing, as much as I love my job, I can't deal with more Bones now." She warned, giving him the remote back, immediately a smile returned to his face and he relaxed while taking the remote and finding something to watch, suddenly stopping at the sight of spaceships on the tv.

"What's that?" He asked in confusion, waiting to see more of what humans thought about space and their representation of what went on out there, even if it was fictional. 

"That's Star Wars, Lucifer. Have you never seen Star Wars?" She answered, watching him intently, figuring out the obvious answer.

"Why would I?" He shot back, amused by the thought of him ever sitting down to watch what seemed to be a bunch of ugly looking creatures and dudes in robes.

"It's good, let's watch them, a whole Star Wars marathon, yeah?" She proposed, enthusiasm creeping in her voice, she loved those movies, even the prequels, so she took the opportunity to teach him the joy and wonder of watching the star wars universe for the first time.

Lucifer wasn't too excited at the idea, but finally, he nodded, mainly because of the spark in her eyes at proposing the activity. He got up to make some popcorn and when he got back, he noticed she had pulled up netflix intead of regular tv, ready to watch the first movie of their marathon in order. 

"Excited much?" He mentioned, laughing midly and sitting next to her again.

"8 Star Wars movies in a row? Always." She answered and pressed play, missing the wild expression on his face at hearing her, he sighed and got ready, at least he could be next to her, and if her head resting softly on his shoulder a few hours later was any indication of how much it was worth it, he was willing to subject himself to all the hours of space and alien movies as she wanted.


End file.
